Home?
by AkitaNeruVocaloid
Summary: ADOPTED FROM PatrickNotStar. Maximum Ride gets kicked out of the flock, along with Total, and goes to live with her Mom. But her mother is getting married to Charlie Swan and moving to Forks, Washington. Bella Cullen is heartbroken- her Renesemee was taken from her fourteen years ago. Now, a mysterious girl is her new step sister- but could Bella really be something more?
1. Chapter 1

**I ADOPTED THIS FROM MY CLOSE FF FRIEND PatrickNotStar.**

I was flying. To where, I have no idea. But I had to leave- I was kicked out.

_*Flashback*_

_I watched with horror as the first member of the flock shot up their hand after Angel's little speech, no hesitation. Fang, who I thought was the love of my life, my soulmate, had just placed the first vote for me to get out of the flock._

_Angel already had a hand raised._

_Slowly, another hand raised. Gazzy._

_Iggy._

_Nudge._

_We all looked at Total, who trotted over to my side._

_I put the Scottie-like dog in my pack and jumped out of my window._

_*End flashback*_

I wiped tears from my eyes. No. I wouldn't cry. They were the traitors. NOT me. I didn't do anything wrong.

They did.

My golden-blonde hair was streaming behind me, my white-brown speckled wings pumping powerfully in rhythm. My brown eyes were becoming dry from the wind blowing them.

I'm Maximum Ride. Max, if you will. I am a mutant freak-wings included. But, as you may have heard, I prefer Avian-American. Ya know, boosts my self-esteem.

As you see, I was just kicked out of my family a few days ago. Sigh. I'm on my way to my Mom's house now- she was getting married and moving to Washington, so I was gonna go with her. I had nowhere else to go, anyways.

In case any of you are thinking, What? Max has dirty blonde hair! to yourselves, well, my hair color changed, it's a little darker than Angel's now, and a little curlier. I'm also tanner.

So, like I said, my Mom, Dr. Martinez, was getting married. All I knew about the guy was that he is in his forties, his name is Charlie, and his has a mustache.

Fun.

I landed right on the outskirts of the property- there are movers there, and I didn't want them to see my wings. I folded them into my back and threw my winbreaker on, dropping the bag with Total in it on the ground.

"Hey, watch it!" he said, popping his little head out of the pack. Oh, you didn't know that he was a talking dog? Well, he is, so get used to it.

"MAX!" I heard someone squeal before I was tackled to the ground in a bear-hug, landing on my wings. Ouch.

I looked up to see my half-sister, Ella, rambling on about how much she missed me and how my hair had changed.

"Uh, Ella... Can't... BREATHE!" I managed before flipping us over, putting her on the bottom.

"Ouch! Max, you way a ton!" She gasped out. I got up.

"Now you know how i feel," I said playfully, wiping dirt off of my coat. We started to walk back to the house. Mom and Ella knew about Total and I getting kicked out of the flock, so she kept off the subject. I knew it hurt Ella- she and Iggy had a thing.

"So, are you excited to move, go to Forks High School?" I asked, desperate to get the blind pyro out of my mind.

"Yeah- Charlie has a daughter in her twenties, Bella, I think. I hope she's nice- I can't deal with a little priss," she said. You see, Ella used to be all girly, but she grew into her tomboy-ness, like me.

"Max!" I hear a familiar shout from the doorway.

"Mom!" I shouted back, running up to recieve a hug.

As soon as she wrapped her arms around me, I felt home. She smelled like chocolate chip cookies and cinnamon. It was one of the best things ever.

"Alright. Are we ready to go?" Mom asked, looking at us.

"Yup," we replied. Ella giggled when I popped the "p".

I unfurled my wings, ready to take flight. We had worked this out- they would drive, and I'd be right up ahead.

"Let's go," Mom said, and we were off.

* * *

Let me say one thing- Forks is _wet. _And _cloudy. _Which only adds to the wetness of it all.

You see, it is exceptionally hard to fly underneath the clouds- more people to see you, and more birds to avoid. But when it's raining, and you're trying to keep track of a car, let's just say that it's super hard.

Finally, Mom's car pulled into a driveway, and I landed and tucked my wings in, hiding in the brush, then walking forward.

The house was decent-sized- not too small for four people and a talking dog. The house itself was white, probably two stories. Ivy was creeping it's way up the side of the house, making it look beautiful. I cocked my head to the side- I heard a TV click off, then heavy feet- a man's- jog towards the door. Now, my hearing was better than Iggy's- hence the explanation.

The door whipped open to reveal a tall man, probably in his forties, with short black hair and a black mustache. He had chocolate brown eyes exactly like my own. Creepy.

"Valencia!" he shouted, picking her up and twirling her in the air, kissing her gently before setting her down. I was disgusted while Ella was looking happy for her mother. Don't get me wrong- I am happy for her- but adults and romance just don't mix well for me.

Total rode in the car- he simply _refused_ to get wet- so he was partially dry. He trotted up the steps, and I bent down to pick him up.

"C'mon in, guys!" Charlie said, holding the door open. Mom and Ella rushed in, but I was a bit more hesitant, taking my time to search for escape routes, look for any possible weapons. I walked forward, much less enthusiastically than my family.

The whole layout was simple- I'm not even going to explain it.

He sat us all down when I heard a car pull up- it sounded like a Honda- and Charlie chose that moment to look out of the window. "Oh, hey look, Bella and Edward are here!" he grunted, getting up from his seat on the couch.

"I'll get the door," I said, standing up quickly. Anything to get out of my family's attempts to make me talk. Charlie looked surprised- I haven't said a word since I've gotten here.

I walked over to the door. I cocked my head, listening intently- the footsteps I heard were heavy and light- male and female- but they sounded different- more graceful than a normal human.

I opened a door, and was shocked at what I saw.

The man looked like he was twenty, and he was handsome- golden eyes and golden colored hair. It looked like my hair color.

But what really stunned me was the girl- I was taller than her, being 5'10, but what shocked me was how much I looked like her. Same nose, jawline, etc. We even had the same figure.

I felt something gently probing at my mind- I had put up a block ever since Angel looked into my mind to find out what I had gotten her for her birthday- and I just mad my walls stronger. I let them inside.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"I still don't know how you got Jake to come along," Edward said, flashing me a grin.

"Oh, it took a lot of convincing-about forty five minutes of it," I said, flashing a weak smile of my own.

You see, Jake hadn't been the same since... Well, I'll show you in a flashback.

_~Flashback~_

_14 years ago_

_I watched happily as Jake and Nessie frolicked across the clearing, Nessie and Jake arguing about who's kill was bigger._

_You see, we were vampires- we drank blood, but not human. Animal. Jacob was a werewolf- he was in wolf form now, silently and playfully arguing on his soon to be soulmate. Jake had imprinted on Renesemee, making them praticaly inseperable._

_I cocked my head- I heard a car rolling up. About five minutes later, a black Humvee rolled up, and a man in a white lab coat stepped out._

_"Hello," the man had said, "I am Jeb Batchelder, genetic scientist. I am here to take your daughter in for testing- if you don't hand her over, we will expose your secret," he said smoothly. _

_Edward was suddenly at my side. "Let her go, love- we'll find her," he said, his eyes flashing with pain. That was the last time I saw my baby._

_~End Flashback~_

Jacob has become completely broken without her- we can't find her anywhere.

Well, on a happier note, Dad is getting married to a woman, Valencia Martinez. She has a sixteen year old and a fourteen year old. I hope they didn't want to take me shopping.

We pulled up to the house, and immediately, I knew something was off- it smelled different, like bird.

As we walked up to the door the scent was stronger. Edward had an annoyed look on his face.

The door swung open, and what I saw shocked me.

A beautiful girl, probably sixteen, stood at the door. She had dark golden hair and tan skin- but what scared me was her eyes. They were chocolate-brown- exactly how mine were, how my dad's are.

Swan eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward POV**

Bella looked scared- of what, I have no idea. I only see a teenage girl. No harm at all. except for the fact that her blood smells different. I had to keep a hawk's eye on this teenager.

The girl looked suprised- she and Bella were staring at each other. I have no idea why.

"C'mon in," the girl mumbled, holding the door open. She seemed to snap out of her daze.

But something confused me- I couldn't read this girl's thoughts- it wasn't like Bella, who was just immune, but this strange teenager had a mind block- I was suddenly forced out of her mind. She shot me a glare- like she could feel me probing inside of her mind.

Strange.

**Jacob POV**

I don't know why I agreed to this.

I was currently speeding down the highway, towards Charlie's house.

Ever since my Nessie had been taken, I'd shut myself out of the world. I've been unresponsive, and I've barely been able to put ona pair of shorts.

I made a sharp right, pulling into the Swan residence. I got out of the car, slamming the door behind me.

Then, I stomped my way up the steps. The door swug open to reveal a girl who looked hispanic- she was probably 14, and she was wearing some jeans and an Aeropastale shirt. She told me to come in.

Bella ad Edward were already here- I could smell them. the rest were human- except one. It smelled- different- yet slightly familiar.

I walked into the living room and plopped on a recliner, not bothering to look at anyone, and swung my hand over my eyes. I drifted off to sleep, only to be waken up. Acting on reflex, I shot up and swung a punch, my fist connecting with someones face.

I looked at my attacker- until I realized that it was just a girl, cupping her nose, blood streaming down her face.

"What the hell, dude?!" She shouted at me, walking over to the bathroom to clean up. She slammed the door in my face.

"Hey, I'm sorry," I said through the door, hearing the sink water run. It turned off and the door opened.

The girl was probably 16, but she was looking down. Even though I couldn't see her face, fury rolled off of her in waves. She stomped off, muttering about how she was just waking me up for dinner. Well, at least she had good intentions.

I went to the dining room, everyone shooting me curious glances. Well, except the girl. She was seething- looking at nothing but her plate.

Soon, everything was served- I dug right in. As soon as I was about to take my last bite, I saw the girl with a finished plate and drink, coming back with seconds, Everyone but the fourteen year old and the lady was gawking at her.

She looked up and shot everyone a glare, not bothering to meet my eye. When she was finished with her food, she excused herself to go outside.

"Max is a very nice girl, but she has trust issues," the lady said, a sympathetic look in her eye. "She'll warm up to you guys soon." She looked at me. You must be Jake. My name is Valencia," she said, holding a hand out to me. I took it warily.

"This is my daughter, Ella," she said, gesturing to the girl beside her.

"The other girl is Maximum Ride- Max for short," she said, looking at her daughter disappear into the woods through the window.

"It's not very safe in the woods," I said, watching after her with worry.

"Max will be fine. She's very strong and has been surviving on her own for most of her life. I found out only two years ago that she was my daughter," Val said, saying it like she was talking about the weather. But the rest of the family's jaw dropped.

"Honestly, she might not be my daughter- don't tell Max that I said this- but I did some tests that said she was not related to me in any way, shape, or form," she stated sadly. "I've been trying to look for her birth parents forever, but I can't find them," she muttered, pretty much talking to herself.

I excused myself from the table and ran into the woods, phasing. I had to get back home.

**Max POV**

I was flying over the woods- I had to get out of there. I felt a weird connection to the three people- Bella, Edward, and Jacob- But especially Bella and Jake. It feels like I know them already.

I was scared out of my mind. I landed in a clearing, stumbling a little bit. I had only just realized that I had tears streaming down my cheeks. Damn you, teenage hormones!

I plopped down onto the grass, when I realized that this was a meadow. In the darkness, I could see and smell wildflowers. I rolled onto my back, staring at the stars.

I traced the constellations with my finger. I had taught them to myself when the flock was asleep. It occupied me from my nightmares, so I stuck to it.

I had just found a new one when I heard an almost inaudible snapping of a twig. I jumped up and settled into a fighting stance. I stared into the woods, and I could barely make out the outline of an animal.

It slowly came forward, and I tensed. I suddenly fell to the ground, clutching my head in pain.

_*Flashback*_

_I was two years old, and I watched as a woman with pale skin and yellow eyes waved at me from her spot in the meadow, an equally handsome man sitting next to her. I waved back, a toothy grin appearing on my face. Behind, a large russet wolf was nudging my back._

_I immediately turned and frolicked along in the flowers, giggling as the wolf nudged my forehead with his nose, his way of kissing my face. _

_"Jake," I giggled, playfully pushing his large muzzle away. I may be two, but I looked to be only six years old._

_I bounded over to the man and the woman. "Mommy? Daddy?" I asked them, putting my hands together. "Can we go hunting?" I asked, pulling out the Bambi eyes, knowing that daddy couldn't resist them._

_"Okay," He said, and stood up abnormally fast, same as mommy._

_With that, the four of us ran into the woods, not leaving any signs that we were there in the first place._

_*End Flashback*_

I woke up to a large animal standing over me. I blinked and sat up, nearly colliding my head with the animal's muzzle.

I looked at the animal, and what I saw made all of the air drain out of my lungs, and air sacs.

A large russet wolf.

The one from my flashback.

I pieced it all together- The connection to the strange people, the resemblance, the flashback.

"Jake," I said, tears flowing in rivers down my cheeks.

This was the wolf from my memory. Jacob- the tan boy from dinner earlier tonight.

Bella and Edward- my real parents.

* * *

I stood up shakily, my legs feeling like Jell-O. I can't believe it. I had found my real parents, and my possible soulmate.

I put my fingers in my hair, closing my eyes and leaning against a tree.

When I opened my eyes again, Jacob- Human Jacob- was satnding in front of me in only some shorts.

He looked at me, and I looked at him. "Jake," I whispered weakly. He nodded.

Then, I was in his arms, sobbing into his shoulder. He was rubbing soothing circles in my lower back.

I looked into his brown eyes, and a rush of memories hit me like a tidal wave; Me, being held by Bella, my mother, for the first time. Me, hunting with Jake. Me, dancing around the kitchen, like my aunt. Then, me, being taken away by Jeb Batchelder.

The man who claimed he was my father.

Dr. Martinez told me that she did some DNA testing on me, and I didn't have a single gene of her inside me. I just brushed it off in the past, but it all clicked now.

I looked into Jake's eyes, and I saw all of the sorrow disappear as he looked at me. Then, he hugged me so tight that I couldn't breathe.

But I was overjoyed. I had found my _real_ soulmate and family.

Now, I had to break it to my mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacob POV**

* * *

I gripped Nessie- _Max_ in my arms, never wanting to let go. So many years ago, I had thought that she was gone- forever.

But here she was, her dark gold hair glittering in the light of the moon, tears streaming down her face. She looked so beautiful- and I thought that she couldn't get any more wonerful.

I was so wrong.

She pulled back and looked at my face. "How am I going to tell Mo- Dr. Martinez- this? I mean, she thought I was her daughter for two years!" Max said, and panicked expression crossing her face.

"At dinner," I said, "Valencia said that while you were high on Valium, she took some blood tests. She told us that she looked over them a few months ago, and that there was absolutely no matches of DNA between you, or Ella. She said it was very strange, but she'd accepted the fact that she wasn't your mother," I said, not used to talking so much since Max left.

Another tear leaked out of her chocolate brown eyes, and I quickly wiped it off with my thumb.

"Why didn't she tell me?" She said, talking more to herself to me. I knew this because it sounded hushed, like I wasn't supposed to hear, so I didn't reply.

I started leading her back to the house, my arm around her waist, her head leaning on my shoulder. This close to her, I realized that she had some blue streaks in her golden hair, and light freckles dotting her face. She was beautiful.

We approached the back door, and I thought to Edward, _Get out here. Awesome news!_

In the blink of an eye, Edward and Bella were out here. In that blink, I had sidestepped away from Max, but not so we still weren't touching.

I was the happiest man on Earth.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I watched the girl- Max- and saw how close her and Jacob were. But it didn't make sense- Jacob knows that he couldn't get close to another girl. Nessie- who's name sent a pang through my heart- was the only person he could ever get close to like that.

I prodded at the teenager's mind- maybe it would explain something. But, surprising me, she looked me straight int he eyes and said, "If you're gonna get into my mind, ask to. That prodding is getting really annoying."

I was surprised. This girl knew that I was trying to get past her barrier. I did something I would never think I would say. "Can I please read your mind?"

She thought for a minute, then I could feel her let her barriers down. I was actually hesitant at first- if this girl had barriers, then she may have something that she wanted to hide. But before I could change my mind, she sent her earliest memories.

_I saw a girl- maybe a few days old. Rosalie was cradling the girl in her arms, whispering lullabies in her ear. I could tell I was just a bystander in this memory- nothing but a shadow. All I could do was watch._

_Then, Jacob walked into the room, a murderous expression polluting his features. He started towards the girl, then stopped, locking eyes with the baby. The murderous expression was just replaced by one of love._

_Jacob had imprinted on Renesemee. _

I stood, shocked, as the girl pushed a different memory at me.

_The girl was standing in a clearing with a beautiful pale woman and a large russet wolf- Nessie, Bella, and Jake. I watched in awe as my wife brought down a doe, showing the little girl, who seemed to be one or two._

_Then, the girl gracefully repeated Bella's moves, just as graceful, on a buck. She brought it down with one bite._

I watched max in awe as one last memory was pushed at me.

_The same girl seemed to be six, but being Nessie, that meant that she was only two years old._

_The girl frolicked around the meadow Then, a black Humvee rolled into the clearing, then a man stepped out._

I shook myself from this memory, already knowing about it.

"Renesemee," I breathed out. She nodded.

Then before I could blink, Bella had tackled her in a bear hug, sobbing into her shoulder. Jacob walked over to me.

"Your daughter is back. Aren't you happy?" He asked. I noticed that the life was back in his eyes.

"Yup," I said, my shocked expression slipping into one of joy.

She was home, at long last.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella POV**

I can't believe it. Here I was, holding my daughter in my arms, after fourteen years of her disappearance.

If you told me that I would be in this position one day earlier, I would've said, "Pshaw! Yeah, right!"

But fate works weirdly, in so many different ways.

I was sobbing into her hair, even though I couldn't produce real tears. Max was silently crying into my shoulder. I was a few inches taller than her.

I pulled back and got a good look at her. She had definitely grown up. Her dark gold hair fell in waves down her back, and her big brown eyes were full of tears. She had a skinny, yet curvy body, much like my own, but the way she stood, with such confidence, made me think of Edward.

"How am I going to tell Dr. M?" Max said, fear flashing in her eyes. "I mean, I know that she has her doubts, but it crush her," She said, sinking to the ground.

"Well, it's better to tell her than to keep it from her," Jake said, sinking to the ground and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Okay. I'll tell her tonight," She said, standing up, pulling Jacob up with her.

With that, we all headed inside.

* * *

**Max POV**

I walked inside, letting go of Jake's hand to go over to my thought-Mom.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked her quietly, only so she could hear.

A confused look passed her face, but she still got up and followed me into the sitting room.

"I have a feeling that I know what this is about," She said, sadness creeping into her voice.

"You're not my mom," I said. Yup, always count on moi to get straight to the point. "Bella is."

Mom sighed and leaned back into the couch. "I had a theory," She said, running her fingers through her hair. "Jeb hinted me a little while ago. I forget what he said, but I pondered it for awhile. Then I took a blood test-from both of us. No matches of DNA of any sort. Even through your avian genes, whatsoever."

She looked up at me. "Okay. I'm okay. Since she is your mom, you can either live with her or stay here. I'll discuss it with her tonight." And with that, she left the room.

Why were adults so confusing?

**~Time skip, to the next morning~**

I trudged downstairs. I am NOT a morning person. I made sure to put a hoodie on over my tank top. I didn't want my new family to know my secret.

I plopped down in my seat, and Charlie laughed.

"I see someone is ready for school," He said, chuckling. But my head snapped up at this.

"School?" I asked, whipping my head over to face Dr. M. "You never said anything about school today!"

She looked up at me, a smile playing on her lips. "Yes, I did Max. But you didn't listen," She said, playfully bopping my head with her newspaper. I grabbed a few pieces of bacon and rushed upstairs to get dressed.

I threw on a blue hoodie that said SWAG on it and some light-wash skinny jeans. I threw on my black knee-high converse and walked downstairs, putting my hair up into a messy bun. I walked into the only bathroom and washed my face and swiped on some eyeliner.

I grabbed my bag (It had angel wings on it… Ah, the irony) and rushed out the door, Ella at my side. She was taking the bus, but I was driving my blue Mustang.

To my surprise, Jacob was standing outside of my car. "Transferred into your school," He said, a smile playing on his lips.

"But I thought you were too old to go to school," I said as he wrapped me in a hug.

"But I can pass for a teenager," He said into my hair. "I'm in five out of your seven classes. The first five. And lunch," he added, kissing my forehead. He climbed into the driver's side, I climbed into the passenger side, and we drove to Fork's High.


	5. Chapter 5

**Max POV**

My first impression on Forks High was one word- small.

There were only four buildings, one of them being the main office.

I got out of the car and took Jake's hand. He gave me a reassuring squeeze, and I gladly returned the favor.

I tried not to twitch as girls were shooting daggers at me and batting their eyes at Jake. Two dating new kids. Classic.

We walked into the main office to receive our scheadules. An over-enthusiastic woman with bleach blonde hair sat at the desk.

"Hey, there, are you two... Maximum and Jacob?" She asked, looking at each of us with blue eyes.

"Yup," I said, popping the "p".

"Here you go, kiddos," She said, handing us each a map and a schedule. "Miss Gregory will be your student guide today. Ah, here she is now," She said, nodding her head at a girl walking in through the front doors.

She was about my height and had bright red and black hair. She had anime-looking eyes and pale-ish skin. She wore all black and neon- i didn't know whether to have the impression of prep or goth. She seemed to be both.

"Hey, my emo's, my name is Hayley. Feel free to call me sugar- everyone does. So, we have all same classes, except for him-" She said, pointing to Jake-"but I have all classes with you," She said, pointing to me.

"Well, come on!" She said, walking out the door.

Well, this should be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**FANG POV**

Fang looked down below him, where the rest of the flock were flying. His black hair blew past his olive-skinned face.

They were on their way to go see Max; grovel at her feet till she comes back, Fang thought. He had made the biggest mistake of breaking up with Max; he just wanted to make things right.

Since Angel could now hear thoughts from thousands of miles away(if she wanted to), the Flock was able to track her down to her very spot.

Apparrently, Max is in Forks, Washington, and is in Forks high school now. As they approached the tiny town, Fang understood why she and Total had come here.

The sky was completely covered with clouds; ideal for flying. There were plenty woods to escape to, and a beach about twenty minutes away. It was cold, rainy paradise.

Fang and the Flock landed by the woods of Forks Highschool. The best way to get to Max was to get her right away.

"Angel, Mind Control ready?" He asked, eyeing the late highschoolers jumping out of their cars and running to the small school.

"Yes, Fang!" Angel replied, her blonde curls bouncing as she ran for the school.

"Let's do this," Fang muttered, and he walked towards the school.

**MAX POV**

I tucked my golden hair behind my hair, grasping tightly to Jacob's hand. I was sure my hand was sweaty, but he didn't seem to mind. I smiled.

I rolled my shoulders; my wings were tucked in so tightly to my back, so it felt like a hot iron bar to my back, right at the wing joint.

I walked into my third period. Mrs. Chalk (Epic name, right?) eyed Jacob and I's hands warily, but didn't say anything.

I took a seat, Jacob taking the one behind me. I rubbed my sweaty palms on my dark-wash jeans; what is up with the sweat? Stupid damp humidity.

In the middle of learning about how to use a microscope(seriously, lady? We learn this stuff in 6th grade!) the door opened. Aw crap, judging by the glare Mrs. Chalk was sending to them. When they walked in, I almost fell out of my seat.

The Flock was there.

NO.

FREAKING.

WAY.

I'm gonna kill them.

Jacob seemed to notice my sudden discomfort and looked at the Flock. I had described their appearances to him, in full detail, and it seemed as if everything finally clicked into place for him; he narrowed his eyes.

"Hello, m'am," Fang said, "I hope you don't mind our interupption, but I have your class here for third period, and I was just about to take my siblings to the younger building." He smiled at her.

"Okay. Come back in ten minutes," she said, her eyes following them back out of the door. Mrs. Chalk excused up to some free time.

"Jacob," I begun, but he stopped me.

"Is this the Flock you're telling me about?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded.

"Then we'll deal with them. That emo guy hurt you, and you have me now. I won't let him do it again; that, I can promise." His eyes were full of such love and concern, I couldn't help but nod.

Let's just hope I can get through this day alive.


	7. Chapter 7

Max POV

As Fang took the seat next to me, I almost banged me head against the table, but Jacob shot a look.

Through the whole boring lesson, I could see Fang sneaking glances at me the whole time. When it was finally time for lunch, Jake and I were already out the door before the bell had the chance to ring.

I went into the lunch line and grabbed a tray. A girl came up to me.

"Hey, I'm Avalon," she said, giving a shy smile. I allowed a smile myself.

"Hey," I said, moving along in the line.

"Um... do you mind if I sit with you and your boyfriend?" she asked, glancing nervously at Jacob. He sorta had this whole "bad boy" vibe rolling off of him, I guess.

"Sure," I said, grabbing an apple. We paid and walked up to our table. I took in account Avalon's dark hair and violent purple eyes, how people laughed as she walked by. I moved protectively closer to her, sending glares at every person who dared snicker as she walked past.

Before we sat down, a mean looking girl came up to us. I sighed impatiently, glaring at the girl when I noticed Avalon looking at her shoes. But I faced her in full on glare.

"And who are you, exactly?" I asked, eyeing her too-tight clothes with distaste.

"Hmm. You don't seem good enough to know my name, but I'm Emma," she said, shaking her gold blonde hair, much like my own, out of her face.

"And?" I asked, looking past her shoulder at Jake.

"Well, I wanted to warn you. About her," she said, sending a nasty look at Avalon. She cowered behind me. I sighed.

"Get out of the way, would ya?" I asked, pushing her out of the way, anyways. She huffed and tromped off, shaking her butt so it looked like it was twitching.

Avalon smirked. "If that girl shakes that butt of hers any more, she's gonna knock something over."

We were still laughing as we sat down at the table.


	8. Chapter 8

Max POV

Just as Avalon and I sat down, Fang came into the cafeteria.

_Don't sit with us..._ I pleaded inside my head, to nobody in particular.

But, as per usual, luck really has never found me.

Fang spotted me straight away and headed over, Iggy in his midst. He took the seat, lucky me, right next to me. And was WAY too close for comfort. I scooted into Jacob, and he was probably resisting the urge to leap over the table and strangle Fang.

Fang looked at me. "So Max, good to see you here." And he looked at Jacob. "This is?"

I scooted closer still to Jacob. I wasn't one to introduce him, since introducing other people has never made any sense to me, and Jacob seemed to have gotten the message. "Jacob Black," he said in a gruff voice.

"Nick," he said, using his fake name, "but you can call me Fang." Then Fang looked at me. "Can I talk to you?"

Honestly, my mind was saying _NO NO NO!_ But, unfortunately, I have no good judgement.

"Sure," I said, getting up Jacob shot me a worried glance, but I gave a reassuring one back.

We walked out of the cafeteria doors.

* * *

When we got out to the hallway, Fang leaned against a locker. "Max, we want you back."


	9. Chapter 9

I would like to say something:

Thank you to PatrickNotStar for letting me adopt your story, it's an honor.

Enjoy!

_Max POV_

"No," I said curtly. Fang's expression shifted from one of calmness to one of surprise.

"Max, we need you, I need you! You can't just leave us!" he said.

"Well you should have thought about that before you kicked me out, but then again, you never did do much thinking," I said. As I made an attempt to move around him, he blocked my way.

"Max," he said, "we need you. You are our mother, our leader, and you're my favorite girl in the world. Breaking up with you was the worst mistake I ever made, and-"

I cut him off by sidestepping him and walking away.

"Max," he said, "What's up with you? Why are you with that guy?"

"You mean Jake?" I asked. When Fang nodded, I continued, "Well look at it this way, I'm not going anywhere near you. I hate you all. You kicked me out and I don't think I can come back. I don't trust you, and I don't think I can."

"There's something else," he said, reading me perfectly.

I grit my teeth and ground out, "Yes, there is. I'm not explaining it though. You don't have any right to know, and I can't be close to you. I can't take you back. There are greater forces at work here, you wouldn't understand it even if you tried."

I walked back into the cafeteria and sat next to Jacob. As I did this, Fang came in and glowered at Jake. As he tried to get my attention, I ignored him.

"Hey," Jake whispered in my ear, "I have a surprise for you after school."

A smile crept it's way across my face and I turned to him, "What is this surprise?"

"Let's just say we're going to relive some old memories."

"What do you mean?"

He leaned back in and whispered, "We're going hunting, we're going to teach you how to hunt again."

I smiled broadly at him, knowing that he had probably gotten my parents into this.


	10. Chapter 10

_Fang POV_

When I came in, I saw Max sitting next to that creep Jacob. As I tried to get her attention, she ignored me. I watched as _Jacob_ leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

"And what is this surprise?" she asked him, grinning. Why did she grin for him, yet glower at me?

He replied to her saying, "Let's just say we're going to relive some old memories."

That creep! He's going to take her to places he and his _last _girlfriend went to! Why is Max with him?

"What do you mean?" Max asked. She was so clueless! What happened to her!?

Jacob leaned in and whispered something to her, causing her grin to widen to a full-on daisies-and-sunshine smile. She and Jacob talked for a while, including Avalon, but excluding Iggy and I from their perfect little world.

"Come on," Jacob said, "We should get going, we need to find our way to our classes."

Max rolled her eyes, but got up and followed them anyways. Tapping Iggy's hand twice, I followed her. My ninja skills were working great, until Max stopped.

"Someone's following us, I can smell them," she said. I allowed a slight, nearly soundless gasp (I couldn't hear it myself) and backed up soundlessly. How could she _smell _me?

"And now I hear them," she whirled around looked at me, "WHY DID YOU FOLLOW US?"

"Because I need you to come back, the Flock needs you."

"Too bad," she said, "I have a new life here. And it's the life I should have had."

"You mean a completely domestic life in a suburban area? Where's the Max I used to know," I know, over my daily word count, but I had no other hope.

"No," she said, "My life isn't completely domestic! There are things you don't even understand! No matter how much you try to understand, no matter how much you observe!- you won't be able to. I didn' t believe it myself. Now just leave me alone."

She and Jacob kept walking. I watched, wishing I had never made such a mistake.

_Max POV_

I walked with Jake until I had to go into my next class. He continued walking, no doubt looking for his next class. I was counting down the minutes until I could take down some animal. I hadn't done that in so long, I wasn't sure I would remember how to take down a deer, much less suck it's blood.

When school finally ended, I raced outside. I had to wait for Jake, because he still had my keys. While I waited, I saw the Flock exit the building. I kept my distance, hoping they wouldn't notice me. Just as they were about to come over to me, Jake came over to me.

"Race you to the car!" I shouted. I bolted fast, but not too fast, to the car. I beat Jake by about half a second.

"Good job," he whispered, "You didn't go too fast."

"Thanks," I said. We got in, using the same seating arrangement we had earlier, and drove to some woods near my parent's place.

As we went into the woods, I smelt Fang again.

**Okay, it might be bad. If I look over it tomorrow or Friday and don't like it I'll re-write it. I'm just really tired, but really wanted to write this. Well, you people, HAVE A VERY HAPPY THANKSGIVING! And if you don't celebrate it, then have a very good Thursday.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Max POV_

I walked deeper into the woods with Mom and Dad, aware that Fang was following us. We'll see if he still wants me back when he finds out I'm a monster. Jake went into his wolf form and stood there, waiting. Just as I was about to ask Mom how to hunt, she demonstrated.

"You understand?" she asked.

"Yep," I said. I looked for another deer. As soon as I spotted it, I ran... and lunged.

_Fang POV_

I followed Max into some woods. I watched as she talked with two people who looked a lot like her. Then, Jacob turned into a wolf. Was he an Eraser? Was she working for the School? Just as I thought this, the woman ran at extraordinary speeds and took a deer down. How, I don't know. Then I watched as Max replicated her nearly perfecty.

"Good job," the woman said, "Wait, I smell someone nearby. They smell a bit like bird though..."

"Oh no," Max said, "It's Fang. He followed us."

"He knows now," Jacob said, now a human again (although, he was shirtless this time).

"Maybe he'll back off," Max said, "I mean, he wants the old Max. Not the real one..."

"The blood-sucking monster one," the woman finished.

"Yeah," Max said, "The blood-sucking monster."

"Who may or may not have stopped aging," Jacob put in.

Max rolled her eyes, and continued taking deer down with Jacob (who was tackling them in wolf form) and the two people.

_Max POV_

I had so much fun hunting with Mom and Dad. It was just SO much fun. I thought it would take a while to get used to drinking blood and the taste of it, but it was relatively easy to adjust to. After hunting, I went with Mom and Dad to their house, where they had already brought my stuff.

"Wow," I said. Their house was nice. It wasn't overly large, but it wasn't the tiniest thing in the world either.

"You like it?" Mom asked.

"Yeah," I answered, "I love it."

Mom smiled and led me to my room. I was using the guest room temporarily, since they hadn't touched my room. They didn't feel like they should change it until I got a say in it. The view from any room in the house was absolutely amazing, and I knew that I was finally home. After a lot of working, and catching up with family, I went to sleep.

The blissful sleep I fell into was rudely snatched away. And when I awoke, I saw those dark obsidian eyes...


	12. Chapter 12

_Fang POV_

I had followed Max back to her house. With the man and woman. And with Jacob. Jacob left shortly later, though. She hadn't known I had followed her, but I needed answers. Like why was she able to bite a deer and make it fall and die? Was she a vampire or something. I sat there, knowing my presence would awaken her eventually.

When she woke up, I saw those tired, chocolate brown orbs that I had fallen in love with. Then that I had seen heart-broken. But I knew that I would win her back. She would be mine. I couldn't let that Eraser have her. How could she fall in love with an Eraser?

"What are you doing here?" she asked, "Isn't that stalkerish?"

"What? Coming here for some answers?"

"No," she said, "Coming here, in the dead of night, and watching me sleep."

"No," I said, "Not really. But you owe me some answers."

"I don't owe you anything. You kicked me out and I'm not coming back."

"Please Max," I pleaded for the third time today (and in my life).

"No. Now go cry yourself to sleep in some abandoned cave and leave. I don't want to be with you anymore, and I couldn't if I wanted to."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say that..." for a second, I thought she would tell me, "Nope. I ain't telling you. You jerk."

"Oh well," I said, "Looks like I'll have to revert to kidnapping."

_Max POV_

Fang came over and picked me up. I started struggling, managing to get free. Being a vampire has some serious advantages; such as strength, for instance. And speed. And senses.

"How did you do that?" Fang asked, "Before, you could never break out of my grip."

"Let's just say that a lot has changed."

"You work for the School, don't you? It all makes sense now, your enhanced senses, your Eraser boyfriend, your strength. They gave you that, didn't they?"

"No," I said, "This would have happened regardless of the School. Just, go."

He finally left, leaving me to go back to sleep.

"Max," my mom said, "Who was that?"

"A guy from my past," I said, "One who broke my heart. Until I met Jacob."

"What happened?" she asked, "What did he say about a school?"

"The School, I was kept there until I was ten. And then I was in Colorado with him and four others. After that, we spent two years on the run. He and I dated for a while, but mainly since we had known each other for so long, that feelings began to develop."

"But you can't be with anyone but Jacob," Mom said, "That was really dangerous."

"I didn't know about you or Jacob or Dad, or anybody from here. When I came here, I realized I needed to stick with Jacob. The Flock had kicked me out after Fang and I broke up, since we were always glaring at each other. And now they want me back."

"You aren't going back with them," Mom said quietly, "Are you? I mean, we just got you back."

"No Mom," I said, "I'm not going back to those traitors."

"What about the School? A man had come and said that you were being taken for testing. What did they do to you?"

There was no way out, but I pretended to have fallen asleep. And she knew I didn't want to talk about it.

"We're not done this disscusion Maximum," she said.

**Okay, in the next couple chapters, the Flock will meet the pack. But if someone could clue me in to the personalities of the characters of Twilight, that would help. A lot.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Fang POV_

__I saw Max the next day at school. Of course, she was with Avalon and Jacob, but I just observed. Just as I was about to approach them, a girl who had black, ripped leggings and a bright colored shirt came up to me.

"Watching Max and her boyfriend, I see," she said, "You a stalker or something?"

"Or something," was all I said.

"And what is that 'or something' that you are?"

"Just her ex who doesn't know how to win her back."

"Come on," she said, "What's your name by the way?"

"Nick, but call me Fang."

"Oh, cool. My name's Hayley, but call me Sugar, everybody else does. And now that I know your name, you're one of my emos!"

"I'm not emo."

"So? Neither is Jacob or Max yet they are one of my emos."

I snarled at her, but she just laughed.

"Come on," she said, "It's not that bad! Look at it this way, you could be one of the populars, and have to make up your personality, or you can embrace your personality and join the ranks of the emos!"

She had terrible logic, that somehow made sense. I saw Max walk past while talking to Jacob.

"Oh," Sugar said, "I gotta go."

She ran over to Max and handed her something. As they walked, she and Max started up a conversation. Sugar had made Max laugh without even trying, yet for most people it took ages. What's happening here?


	14. Chapter 14

_Max POV_

"Hey Max!" Sugar said from behind me, handing me the flashdrive that had her project on it. I was supposed to edit it before she handed it in. She's just paranoid like that.

"Hey Sugar," I said, "Who were you talking to?"

"That Fang kid. He is now my emo. And he even looks the part!" I burst out laughing, feeling someone watching me.

"Would you mind if I asked him to go to a party with me as just friends next Saturday?" she asked suddenly.

"Why would I mind? Of course you can!"

"I was just figuring I should ask, since he's your ex and all."

"I'm fine with it. If you want to go out with him, I could care less."

"Yay!" she said, "Now, we need to talk about what you're doing for the party. No make-overs involved, I just want you to go. With Jacob, of course."

I laughed even harder this time, she was so funny when she wanted to be. Heck, she was funny even when she didn't want to be. She was just naturally funny.

"Well then," she said, "I need to go invite Fang to that party!"

I rolled my eyes as I got in line for my lunch. Avalon was behind me, and we struck up a conversation about creatures from Greek mythology.

"I still say Cerberus is better than a harpy," I said, "I mean, honestly, a three-headed dog that guards the Underworld? How cool is that?"

"I say harpy because they're these weird bird/woman things," she said, "And they're just cool overall."

"I say the Pegasus," Jacob interjected, "I mean, flying horses beat three-headed dogs and bird women any day."

I shot him a glare that he laughed at. Oh, the joys of being a mutant-vampire-bird-kid. And with a boyfriend that just doesn't take you seriously! Urgh, I'm going to my violent daydream corner in which I think up violent ways to hurt the Flock and anyone else I hate. Namely Jeb and the School. And Anne. And Marian Jensen. And Omega. And Ari. And- you know what? I'm not going to continue this list.

"Well, look who it is!" Emma's nasally voice said from behind me, "Loser Girl and her trusty side-kick Maxie!"

"It's Max and Avalon. Get it right. Or is your brain to small to comprehend me?"

"I say her brain is to small. I mean, look at the ego! It's practically pouring out of her ears!" Sugar said from behind, scaring me slightly.

I laughed and high-fived her as Emma walked away. Avalon looked down and mumbled something that sounded like, "I knew this would happen. Now you're getting made fun of too."

"Look Avalon," Sugar and I said together, "We don't care what she thinks."

Then Sugar continued by adding, "The fact that she picks on you is the exact reason why she isn't in the ranks of the emos."

"What do you mean?"

"I call my minions my emos. And you are one. So is Fang," she turned to me, "Speaking of Fang, he's coming to the party. You, Jacob and Avalon coming?"

"Yeah," Avalon and I said together. How often am I going to speak in sync with someone? This is getting kind of creepy.

"Woah," Jacob said, "When did I agree to this?"

"Since I did," I said.

"Bossy much?"

"Shut up."

"Love you too."

I rolled my eyes, lightly laughing. As Sugar, Avalon and I made plans for the entire weekend (much to Jacob's disapproval) I forgot about the Flock. And I forgot that they were watching me. I just was in the moment, not caring what the Flock was doing.


	15. Chapter 15

_Fang POV_

I watched as Max, Jacob, Sugar and Avalon talked, though Jacob seemed to be scowling while Max, Sugar and Avalon did all of the talking.

"Well," I said to Iggy, "Looks like there's more work to getting her to come back than we thought."

"Should we blow something up, make it look like Erasers, and then say we need her to protect us?" he asked.

"That might work..."

_Jacob POV_

I watched as Max made plans for us. I would go, but I didn't like it. I just wanted some time with Max. I took her outside and asked her about it.

"Max, what about hunting? What about spending time with just us?"

"Tell you what," she said, "We can cancel some of the things on Saturday afternoon, and have all afternoon to ourselves."

I agreed and we broke the news to Sugar and Avalon.

"That's fine," Sugar said, "You'll just have to make it up to me as my emos!"

Max rolled her eyes and I raised an eyebrow, causing Sugar to go beserk on 'how funny it was that we reacted at the same time'. Oh well. That afternoon, I took Max to the woods again. I was enjoying spending time with her, and couldn't wait for her old family to leave. I know that sounds mean, but she was always tense around them, expecting the worst. While we were hunting, Max saw someone.

"Jacob," she said, looking straight at someone who looked to be a male model, "Run."

We turned tail and ran, hearing an explosion behind us. When Max looked back, we saw James, Nick, and three others. Max looked at them, but spotted a deer. The idea of blood must have appealed to her, because she launched herself straight past them and at the animal. It didn't stand a chance once she got close to it. It was down in seconds.

**Okay, early Christmas present. I kind of have writer's block in an obscure way. I can think of ideas, but none of them seem to work. Any suggestions before I resort to a massive sugar high?**


End file.
